earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
End of Krangloth, The
Category:Krangloth Category:End, The The End :-''by Krangloth Krangloth awoke with a start as he heard his name called and then the normal cheers he heard when those two met. He grinned from ear to ear as he heard his two closest friends glee-filled voices. I be comin, jus hold yer kodos alreada! He coughed a few times and internally laughed at it all. Heh, I faced tha Legion, tha Scourge, an a lot more, but it appears time be an enemy that be too much fer meh. He walked slowly using his staff to support him. This minor task was a major undertaking for the greyed and aged orc, but he felt it was all worth it to see them. It was quite a sight to him, a smiling voidwalker practically lifting up an also smiling Forsaken woman in a hug. It be amazing he thought, Ta be meetin those two. Ta see that friendship an ta know they be meh friens too. Krangloths face wrinkled more as he grinned, years of smiles painted upon his aging face. For a flash, he thought of those he knew that were no longer on this world. These two, though, were not bound by normal rules of life and death. Thogkresh, his voidwalker companion, could never know true death. Lersia, his trusted Forsaken friend, did not truly age. I may not have long fer this world he thought, But they do. I won be able ta see it all unfold, but I hope thar lives be treatin em well. How ya been, Lersia? he said. Krang! She blurted out cheerfully, I have been well. It is good to see you again, old man. She grinned . Old man! I ain old, I jus be aged. Like a fine wine. He laughed then began to cough again. Thogkresh and Lersia looked with a bit of concern. Eeeessss Ka-rang alrrrright? Thogkresh said. He recovered from his coughing and answered, I be fine. Jus tired is all an I need ta get some water. He lied. His lungs seemed to be struggling to work. He knew his time was about to come. He could tell from Lersias expression that she also knew. Thog, would you go fetch some water for Krang? Thogkresh smiled at Lersia, nodded, and walked off to get the water. How bad is it? she asked Krangloth with a frown, Tell me the truth. It be difficult ta breathe, like someone placed a weight on meh chest er somethin. She looked closely at him and began to use healing magic, hoping that it would do some good. Her frown and despaired look made it evident that it did not. She hugged him. ImIm sorry, Krang. I dont think I can heal this. Her eyes welled up with tears at the realization that she could not help her friend. Now, now. We all knew this day would be comin. I be an orc, an like all orc, I be havin a limited time on this world. He grinned, an I be lucky that I be findin tha people I found. I wan ya ta be knowin that I be proud ta be able ta call ya an Thog freins. She smiled at the comment and released Krang. He was still smiling as he continued: Come on, wipe way them tears afore Thog thinks I made ya sad. She chuckled lightly at the comment then wiped off her tears. We are lucky too, Krang. You have been a true friend to me, accepting me even at a dark patch in my unlife. She said, And you gave Thog a freedom that he never knew before. A freedom that allowed him to become a true friend of mine as well. Krangloths grin widened his mouth opened to say something else, when Thogkresh came back smiling with a bucket full of water. Krangloth chuckled at Thog, his friend that was always happy to help. Thog took the bucket into the hut and carefully filled a watering skin. He handed the skin to Krangloth, and Krang drank half of the skins contents. Thank ya, Thog. Now why don you an Lersia head out an do somethin. I need ta get some res. I be seein ya two later, alrigh? Lersia smiled though an expression of concern had returned on her face. Thog, I know this wonderful place on Thunderbluff I wanted to show you. She said, Lets go there an let Krang rest. Okay, Tha-og would love tooo ssssseeee theeeessss placccce that Lerrrrssssia sssspeeeeaksss of. As they walked off and Krangloth carefully made his way back to his hut, he whispered into Lersias mind: Take care of em, Lersia. Thog be mighty important ta meh. An take care of yerself, ya be important too. I be knowin this be soundin like a good bye, but I be sayin this while I still be livin. I am truly proud of both of ya, an hope that yer lives treat ya well. Unseen to anyone, a solitary tear escaped the orcs eyes as he continued: I wan ya ta be know that ya an Thog have been more an friends ta meh. Ya be like meh famila. Of all tha thins I be doin in meh life, meetin ya two would be among tha bes thins that happened ta meh. She managed to hold back the emotion that was bubbling within her as she heard Krangloths whispers and continued leading Thog to Thunderbluff. Krangloth slowly made it back to his bed. He sat and grinned. Jus need some res is all. He laid down and closed his eyes. Jus need a lil res. Things went black and he felt a sudden chill, but that chill gave way to a warmness. He saw her, the female orc he knew so very long ago. The one that gave her life to save others, the one whose name the fel stole from his memory. She smiled at him and held him close. Its been a long time, Krang. She said. He finally remembered her name; he swore he would never forget it again as he held her tightly.